<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Boy Who Lived with West Yorkshire Police by LadyoftheKnight349</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23825029">The Boy Who Lived with West Yorkshire Police</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyoftheKnight349/pseuds/LadyoftheKnight349'>LadyoftheKnight349</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Harry Potter was Adopted by Other(s), Magical Police Officers, Police</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:40:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23825029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyoftheKnight349/pseuds/LadyoftheKnight349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When he arrests a family caught abusing a young boy in Leeds, Police Officer Ben Barraclough takes pity on Harry Potter and takes him in with his family and raises him like his son. When Harry leaves for Hogwarts, Ben warns him not to trust Dumbledore after what Claire Gray told him from her own Hogwarts days...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter &amp; Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Boy Who Lived with West Yorkshire Police</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After the Dursley's are arrested for abusing Harry by West Yorkshire Police, an officer takes him in and gives him a new family with both his wife and his work family, also getting some new friends in another Police force</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crying as he hid behind the car while he and the Dursley family were in Leeds, Harry wiped his face as he heard police sirens and heard Uncle Vernon swearing and kicking off "Benny, need a hand!" "Spenner, grab him and give Kev a hand. Claire, take care of the woman" a man with glasses and a beard dressed in a black police uniform appeared around the car "hey, it's alright. I'm not gonna hurt ya" he offered him a hand, Harry was unsure "Sarge, need you for a minute" a woman with brown hair tied up in a ponytail and in a police uniform as well appeared "what's wrong, Ben?" "found him around here, looks like he's pretty badly abused" the woman looked upset at him "it's alright, kiddo. Ben's not gonna hurt you, I promise" she assured, Harry still looked unsure "it's fine, I can promise you that. What's your name?" "F-Freak" she shook her head "that's not a name, that's an insult. Mine's Sophie, I think you already met Ben" Harry liked Ben a little, he was honest and was trying to help him with Sophie "H-Harry" Ben gave him his hand again "why don't you come with me? We're going back to the station. Your family's in the van" Ben gently picked him up and set him on his feet, taking his hand and led him to his and Ben's marked patrol car, lifting Harry into the back of the car after Ben Pearson got a fair few items so Harry was safely fastened into the back before heading to the station.</p>
<p>Ben took Harry to see a medic about the damage "it's clear as day, Barraclough. There's so many old breaks in him and several tonnes of healing bruises" Ben looked angry "I'm not mad at you, Harry. I'm mad at your supposed guardians" Chris had uncovered Harry's details from Surrey Police after the Dursley's had been reported for child negligence and it had sickened the entire Road Police Unit with what hadn't been done when the Aunt and Uncle had been warned before by police about their negligence towards Harry. The Uncle's sister was arriving to Leeds to collect the son "toss the Freak" Ben clenched his fists in anger "easy Benny Boy" Spenner warned "that <em>Freak</em> as you like to refer Harry as, is a young boy who has clearly been starved of love, affection, beaten to the point of near death, abused physically and possibly verbally and mentally" Sophie coolly stared down Marge Dursley, who paled at the tiny Sergeant of the Interceptor team "I deal with practically the <em>Scum</em> of humanity every day and that is what your brother and sister-in-law are for purposely beating an innocent child all because he's different" Sophie had ordered the Dursley's to hand over Harry's custody to West Yorkshire Police and they had willingly done that, but still got fifteen years inside for child abuse, child negligence and fraud on Vernon Dursley's part.</p>
<p>Dudley and Harry were with Claire and Chris, Claire keeping Harry well away from his clearly bully of a cousin, when Ben came back and went to his computer "what you doing, Benny?" Kevin Shaw asked "looking at adoption, me and Lynn have been debating to take in a child instead of having our own" Ben admitted, he and his wife Lynn had been debating it for a while and seeing how badly treated Harry was made Ben's mind up as he called Lynn and explained the situation to her "as if the Freak will get a family" Spenner glared down at the child who promptly shut up "so it's alright for him to be beaten just because he's like Claire?" Dudley gaped in shock as he saw Claire showing Harry some of her magic and he was giggling happily "looks like Claire's found a new friend" Steve Huntington said as he walked in smiling happily at Claire's joy being able to play with her magic around Harry, she took notice of his scar and knew he was 'The Boy Who Lived', but as far as the Police Interceptor was concerned he was just an ordinary boy.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Ben took Harry home and Lynn loved him instantly, Harry was a little overwhelmed by the attention, but grateful that Ben and Lynn had taken him in until the Dursley's were sentenced by a judge and Marge was kept under watch by Social Services due to the amount of dogs she kept and bred. Ben knew the West Yorkshire Police would never acquire a dog from her, she bred Bulldogs and he suspected they were being used for Dog Fighting and called in his old friend, Inspector Casey Milner from the RSPCA, to look into the issue. Casey reported back she was breeding them for fighting and issued a life ban on owning animals, Casey had been badly bitten by one Marge had called Ripper and had to have her right ring finger and little finger amputated, making it hard for Casey to do the job she loved. But she was given cybernetic ones as part of a trial for them a few months later and was back driving happily to help animals in need. Ben was pleased when Casey told him Ripper had been put down and she was helping rehabilitate the other dogs.</p>
<p>Ben was on day shift until Harry was settled in and told him he wouldn't be going to work with him unless it was the summer holidays, since it was July and Harry's birthday (thanks to some digging from Sophie) was at the end of the month, so the RPU were planning a little party for him with permission from their head Sergeant in their office space, Harry had only been with Ben and Lynn for a few days and the RPU already treated him like he was part of the family. When Derbyshire Traffic Cops chased a wanted criminal into West Yorkshire, Ben and Ben intercepted the criminal and Harry was in the back of their squad car, meeting Derbyshire Traffic Cop Alex Boniface "he yours, Pearson?" Big Ben shook his head "Harry here's Benny Boy's" Harry gave a shy smile "hey kid, heard what happened to you. My Sarge heard about your pathetic excuse of a family and said no kid should go through that" Harry smiled happily "Ben took me in" Alex smiled "you got a good dad anyways, he's a great cop as well" he nodded "where'd he commit?" "A few counties, latest was Derbyshire, so I'll take him back" Ben nodded "tell Steve West Yorkshire's never bothered to help you guys out" Alex nodded as the Ben's drove back to Derbyshire to give Alex some extra hands in case the criminal got out of hand when he got to Ripley Police station.</p>
<p>In Ripley, PC John Terry was finishing up with a suspect in custody when Alex came in with two West Yorkshire police and a little boy "we adding Kidnap?" He asked "no, he belongs to Barraclough" Harry gave a small wave "nice to meet you, kiddo" Nick Lovett walked in and looked at the criminal on the floor after he spat at Ben before being tackled to the floor by Alex and PC Jason Potts "disgusting that, never do that, Harry. One it's extremely disgusting and two, it carries infections and is classed as assault" Alex said, looking at the now six-year-old, Harry was beside Ben as the two West Yorkshire police helped out with their footage of the pursuit before heading back home to Leeds "what'd you think on Derbyshire's boys, Harry?" "I really liked Alex" Ben smiled as they pulled back into their station and went up to the Interceptor's space "HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!" Harry was surprised that they knew his birthday and had taken the time to plan a small party for him and they dressed him up like one of the unit "awe, he looks adorable. A mini Ben" Harry grinned and hugged Ben hard "there's something Ben needs to tell you as well" Spenner said, nodding to Ben "what is it?" Ben took a sheaf of papers out of his desk drawer and showed him "they're adoption papers, Harry. You're a Barraclough now" Harry's emerald green eyes looked up at Ben from behind his new glasses "you're my son in the eyes of the law now" "and part of our family" Sophie smiled, the entire Interceptor team were determined to protect one of their own.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>